Core Narrative 2
Garmentville :The unknown podcast The podcast is the story of Antoenette, and how she got to the dreaded laundromat and why she never left. The story will be based in the 80s. The base of the story is, Antoenette will be our Protagonist ,and she is one of the only socks in the clothing ecosystem to not have been created without a pair, this makes her an anomaly in the clothing world. This caused her to be an outcast her entire childhood in the 80s. As Antoennette was always seen as an outcast she decided her calling was to be a detective to find out why she never had a pair. Her physical goal was to find out why she never had a pair. She became an incredible detective she solved many mysteries. The podcast will tell many stories about her solving mysteries. Antoenette's emotional goal has always been to find a pair of her own ,she's never had a pair so she has always felt something missing in her life , and she believes it's a pair. During the early part of Antoenettes life she was always convinced that her pair was out there, she couldn't see the truth, she could only see her truth. In the podcast Antoenette will have a large array of villans but her main Antagonist will be HOLEY HOWARD, he's a sock filled with hole's , he's a king pin who provides a meth like substance to the clothing community. This drug starts to create holes in the clothing thats why Holey is filled with holes. Holey justifies his actions by saying he's providing happiness to clothing that are other wise unhappy. most of the unhappy clothing were in pairs they didn't want to be in. Three main characters Antoenette Holey Howard Lines the dirty draws. Three main locations Laudromate Garmentville police department summer sock supply This Podcast will be directed at an audience of 18 to 54 years of age men. The reason for this is because the large podcast demographic is male and the general age for those listeners vary from 18 to 54. Most of the audience seems to be rather inteligent so this podcast will very thrilling and suspenseful stories. The audience will interact with the podcast by listening to it. Podcast is a growing media with great opportunities for story telling, so having a world full of stories to tell is perfect for this medium. This medium makes sense for these stories because they are very long stores 1 hour minimum they are full of depth and deep character description, podcast are perfect for long format story telling. i can see this product on Itunes, castbox ,youtube, spotify, etc. really any audio dominated media platforms Additive comprehension. it's an original story developing characters who are in the present world of Garmentville . We develop them using past stories. There will be a character reveal of Holey Howard as he's seen as a bum in the present day Garmentville feature film, so hearing him as a king pin will be a huge plot twist. It reavels other locations to the story world for example the Police department. This Micro story is a series and episodic format similar to Black-mirror with different stories per episode, but tying all the stories in at the end. The other mediums for these episode could eventually branch of to an TV series or even an graphic novel.